


OH SEHUN IS A HOMOSEXUAL: A THREAD

by pentagonism



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentagonism/pseuds/pentagonism
Summary: This is one giant shitpost. I am so sorry.





	OH SEHUN IS A HOMOSEXUAL: A THREAD

@baekhyunbyun  _ Okay, ladies! Listen up because I’m about to expose Oh Sehun for being a Gay. If you ever thought for some odd reason he was not a raging homo, boy do I have some news for you! _

 

@baekhyunbyun:  _ First, I’m gonna start this off with one of the gayest things he’s ever said to Mr. Park Chanyeol. There is no heterosexual explanation for this gay shti. _

 

@baekhyunbyun:  _ “Sometimes when I look at you, I just think to myself that sometimes when I look at you, it gives me a thrill of joy. Why? WHy do I feel this way about a guy?”  _

 

@baekhyunbyun:  _ IF I SEE ANY OF YOU HETEROS SAY THIS IS NOT GAY YOU ARE GONNA GET BLOCKED SO FAST DJSBFDJ WE GET IT YOU WANNA EAT YOUR OPPAS ASS BUT OOPS HE’S GAY _

 

@baekhyunbyun:  _  Did I mention he said all of this while they were both half naked in bath robes, because I feel like that is even gayer and there is no way that is straight i cant believe some of you still think he’s straight BYE [gif of viola davis grabbing her bag and leaving from how to get away with murder] _

 

@baekhyunbyun:  _ Now lets move on to a classic gay moment that I swear y’all love to deny is gay because that means yall cant suck his dick or whatever it is you heteros want to do to him. _

 

@baekhyunbyun: _ “There really were many male fans. They were cheering and waving at me and I actually felt my heart flutter” _

 

@baekhyunbyun:  _ That’s already super gay, but it gets even better! MInseok was pretty much encouraging his gay shit by saying things like “It could happen!” and then homeboy goes and says “Are you saying you like male fans?” _

 

@baekhyunbyun:  _ AND THEN HERE IS WHERE THE UNDENIABLE GAY SHIT HAPPENS SEHUN GOES “I like men” UHHH EXCUSE ME?????? THiS IS A GAY [gif of white man blinking] _

 

@baekhyunbyun:  _ he didn’t say he liked male fans,,,, he straight (mor elike GAY) up said he likes men. MEN. He is a man. That likes men. That is gay. Y’all are wild if you truly think he is straight after saying this shit. _

 

@baekhyunbyun:  _ Okay so now on to things involving me, ladies! As you all know, I am a queer icon so get ready for me to expose the gay shit he says and does! _

 

@baekhyunbyun:  _ Okay girlies, so I asked Mr. Oh Sehun if he had any ladies he wanted to get fweaky with or whatever, and he said, and i quote, “I have no interest in girls” [meme of mr krabs looking around with a filter applied that makes it look like he is super shook] _

 

@baekhyunbyun:  _ homeboy says he does not like girls can you stop lying to yourself and saying he’s straight??? Im screaming on loop yall are delusional [gif of black woman rolling her eyes at this bullshit] _

 

@baekhyunbyun:  _ ALSO let me spill some more tea. This is some inside info so get ready [meme of beyonce sitting in front of fireplace] _

 

@baekhyunbyun: __ _ Fellas, is it gay to date your bro? YES, YES IT IS. AND OOPS WE'RE DATING ASIJDHIJSHDJA YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST, KIDS. _

 

@baekhyunbyun: _ You fcking bitches yes I  _hugged_  and  _kissed your_  oppa. you cant do anything about it  _right_? Losers. BYE HETEROS _


End file.
